The present invention relates to the technical field of Internet of things, and in particular, to an aspect of an intelligent refrigerator structural improvement based on Internet of things.
As people's living standard develops rapidly, refrigerators play a more important role in homes. Refrigerators have become a household necessity. The capacity and food storage capability of a refrigerator have been improved dramatically. While making life convenient, the large capacity of a refrigerator also causes some trouble because people are often not clear about whether food is used up or forget some food in the refrigerator.
A refrigerator in which food is identified by using a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has emerged. Before food is put into the refrigerator, an RFID tag is read, and the food is managed according to an RFID identification code.
However, at present, RFID tags are not used on commodities sold in supermarkets; therefore, it is a tedious process to tag all food, and moreover, tags may cost more money than food, which is the problem that impedes practical use of an RFID intelligent refrigerator.